


Her Favor

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hot mom Melissa + babysitter Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favor

**Author's Note:**

> canon ages were messed with to make this work

“Hey Derek?” Melissa says once he answers, her voice shy like when she has to ask a favor. It doesn’t take much to deduce, and he answers happily enough.

“Hey, I’m free this weekend if you need someone to watch Scott.”

Her relief is obvious in her voice, and it sends delightful shivers done his spine, “Oh you’re such an angel. The new sitter got bronchitis, and I’m working a double on Sunday. You’re sure? I can call an agency-”

“Of course. Don’t be silly Melissa, I want to see Scott anyways. Maybe he’s finally realized Spiderman is cooler than Batman.”

Melissa chuckles, “Thank you Derek.”

“I’ll be over at four-thirty.”

.

Back when Derek was an undergrad, he used to babysit Scott regularly. That was when the divorce was going through, back when Scott was only two. He’s earning his PhD now in history- South American specifically and Cora couldn’t be prouder. (Her girlfriend Erica’s pretty pleased too, her roots are Central and South American and her grandmother even let Derek interview her once for a paper.)

So he doesn’t have the time anymore, between studying and traveling, to babysit Scott. But he can pick up random days, and he has for the past years. Derek isn’t sure about kids, but he does know if he ever had one, he’d want them to be like Scott.

His friends, Boyd and Erica especially, tease him about having the hots for Melissa. Ever since he missed _one_ bowling night for babysitting, they never let him live it down. And, well, it’s not like he was going to lie- Melissa is plenty attractive.

.

On Sunday, Melissa is out the door with a quick ‘thanks again, call me if you need anything’, and Derek presents the DVDs to Scott.

Scott looks at the new Spiderman movies, his eyes lit up and a wide grin on his face.

“These are library copies.”

Derek smiles, “Yup, so what does that mean?”

Scott jumps up and down, running to the living room, “That we have to watch them all tonight!”

Scott manages the DVD player, and Derek makes them a bowl of popcorn. In between the first and second movie, Derek makes them a quick dinner, and by the end Scott is practically falling asleep on the couch.

“C’mon, lets get you to bed,” Derek says softly.

Scott gets ready in a haze, his mouth half-full of toothpaste when he declares, “I like this Spiderman the most.”

“I’m glad, I like him a lot too.”

Derek tucks Scott into bed, turns his nightlight on, and shuts the main light off. Heading back to the living room, he picks up his reading for the evening, and settles into the couch.

.

Melissa comes in around 5am, sighing at Derek reading, “I’ve told you that you can use the guest room right?”

Derek laughs quietly, marking his page, “Only a few hundred times.”

“How was Scott tonight?”

“Great, as always. He might be a little sleepy, we _did_ stay up a half hour past bedtime.”

“You scoundrel,” Melissa jokes with a yawn.

“You’re still free on Thursdays right?” Derek asks, nervous trills in his stomach.

Melissa cocks her head, “Yeah?”

“Do you maybe want to get dinner with me?” Derek can’t help the flush, and god, this is the first time he’s felt embarrassed asking someone out- he should have stuck to the people he didn’t know at the school bar.

Melissa laughs happily, “I thought I was supposed to ask the hot babysitter out. Yeah of course Derek.”

She yawns again, and with a parting hug, Derek wishes her goodnight.


End file.
